A Different Kind of Distraction
by ILYmarissa
Summary: Steph's new distraction job is alot different that she isused too!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _This is just an idea I have been working around with in my head. Pleassee tell me if you would like me to continue. If I don't get any reviews I will just kinda throw it away, so please please pleassssssse tell me!_**

_**None of the characters are mine! All JE's---lucky her!**_

**A Different Kind of Distraction**

My name is Stephanie Plum and I'm a fugitive apprehension agent for my cousin Vinnie. Better known in Trenton as the" bombshell bounty hunter". I have been a bounty hunter for the better half of 4 years now. The sad thing is that my skills aren't improving, I'm just lucky. Lately I have taken on a few extra jobs to keep up with my monthly rent checks. I work for Ranger, a badass bounty hunter/ businessman / Cuban sex god, helping him get his man and bring him back to jail.

A normal apprehension goes like this; Ranger will call me up and ask if I am will to do a distraction job for him. As always I say yes because I really need that extra money. Then I go and put on a short low cut red or black dress fluff up my brown curly hair, apply eyeliner, and put on a pair of black FMP (fuck me pumps). Then Ranger will come and get me all warmed up by sticking the listening device down my dress. Then I will go into the bar and prance around the flirt and flaunt until I can get him to take me home. As soon as I walk out the front door Ranger will slap the cuffs on him and off to jail. Easy as cake.

But this was no normal distraction.

A woke abruptly to an annoying ringing sound coming from the nightstand next to me.

"WHAT?" I yelled into the phone. I was extremely tired and had just fallen asleep.

"Bombshell, don't tell me you were asleep at 8 on a Saturday night?" tank laughed into the phone. Of all the merrymen Tank was defiantly the most talkative and the most fun.

"I had a long day. What do you want?" I grunted into the phone.

"I have a distraction job for you, if you are willing. Its worth a $100,000 to us, so that means $10,000 to you."

"When, where, how, and how much?" I said eagerly popping out of bed.

"I will pick you up at ten. We will be going to a local dance club. Short, low, and sexy will do." He said and then hung up.

"Wait" I thought out loud. Wasn't Ranger the one who had always called to do Distraction jobs? Oh well 10 thousand is 10 thousand.

So I hurried into the bathroom and jumped into the shower and did all the necessary stuff. Then I dried off and looked at the clock. "Shit" I thought "only an hour left to get ready"

With one minute left to go I finished. I had on my super short, super tight, and super low cut cherry red dress, with matching FMP, and lipstick. I even painted my nails and toes red. How good was I? MY hair was only slightly cooperating, so I did it up with the few good curls I had falling down my back.

At exactly 10 o'clock the doorbell rang, and I scurried across to open the door.

"Damn Bombshell, looking good." Tank said as we walked towards the elevator. I couldn't help but noticing he was smiling a bit more than usual.

"Tank, what's going on? What are you so happy?" I asked glaring at him.

"Oh, um, um" he stuttered. "Just a good day, that is all" I didn't really believe him, but I was in no mood to argue.

"So what am I doing here?" I asked when we pulled up to the club.

"The guys name is Carlos. He is wanted on charges or lying, hurting the woman he loves, and just being an all around dumbass. He should be sitting at the bar. Tan pants and a off whitish shirt is what Bobby said. But I also think that Bobby is color blind, so something along those lines. You won't miss him I promise."

With that I was off into the club. I could feel the bass thumping through the cement outside.

As I walked in towards the bar I saw a man with his back tuned towards me. He was wearing tan pants and an off white shirt. He had mocha colored skin and his black hair pulled up into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. This had to be my man.

Just then he turned in his chair and my mouth fell open. The man I was supposed to get was……………….


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Warning: This chapter sucks! I don't know what my problem is I am really sorry! I hope y'all don't hate me after this. I have wanted to update for 2 days but I just now got a free second. Last night I was at Disneyworld and the night before that we say aquamarine, if you get a chance it was SO CUTE! Anyway here you go, and please tell me how much you hate it!_**

I just sat there and stared into those deep chocolate eyes.

"Babe?"

"Oh um, I was supposed to be getting a skip for Tank. His name is Carlos, know of him?" I asked.

He cracked a grin. "Yea babe I know him. What is he in for?"

"Quoting Tank exactly; He is wanted on charges or lying, hurting the woman he loves, and just being an all around dumbass." He just smiled a little bit more, and I saw women stop dead in there tracks and stare.

"So where is he?" I looked around to see if there was anyone dressed the way Tank described. That would be a negative. Oh boy!

"Babe" he just stared deep into my eyes. Was there something I wasn't getting.

"I smell rubber burning. What is my full name babe?"

I didn't see how this was relevant but "Ricardo Carlos Manoso……….Oh my god. Its YOU"

He smiled to wide I thought that I might have gone blind there for a second. How was I supposed to bring him in? He wouldn't let me, how could I possibly pull this off? Then it hit me just like I always do, charm him right into the cuffs in the back of my car.

This wasn't going to be as hard as most. It is clear to everyone that there is some chemistry between Ranger and I. And now that Joe and I are just friends something could happen except for the "I don't do relationships" bullshit.

So I decided to put on my best show. I put my hand on his shoulder and swung my hips around to the other side of him where I made a big deal of bending over to put my purse down.

"Drink babe?" he asked watching me intently.

"Tequila sunrise." I said in the most soothing voice I could muster. I couldn't really do soothing while my emotions were going crazy inside of me. Half of me just wanted to jump him there, and the other half wanted to make him pay for how much pain he caused me.

A few minutes later our drinks came and we talked about random things.

"Ric, come dance with me." I said softly in his ear. I could see his brown eyes darkening.

I didn't wait for an answer; I just grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. This was a faster song, with a strong beat, and Ric came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I began to sway up against him feeling very aware of his movements. I was trying not to enjoy this too much, trying to keep my focus on getting him into a pair of cuffs and off to jail.

I was all too aware of my core temperature rising fast. I was enjoying this way too much, stupid Hungarian hormones. So I leaned back and whispered in Ric's ear that I wanted to go back up to the bar to get another drink. He seemed all to happy to oblige.

As we sat back down at the bar I downed two more Tequila sunrises and was feeling no pain. I pulled him back out onto the dance floor, this time there was salsa music going. I've never done salsa, so I decided to let Ric lead. He was an amazing dancer. I watched as his perfectly muscled body moved in time to the beat. What a sight. After dancing through a few more songs I headed off to the bathroom.

When I opened the door I expected to see a sink and a toilet and possibly a few people waiting in line, but instead I see two men whispering and one handing the other a stack of money. I was a tad to drunk to think about running away so I just stayed and listened.

"She is about 5'2 125 lbs, brown curly hair, really spunky, bounty hunter. I want her gone. Deal?" the man whispered.

This is when it clicked with me and I must have made some sort of squeak because as soon as I know it the two men have multiplied into 13 huge army brutes all with guns pointed at me. Then I felt a surge of pain running through my body and I collapsed.

**_A/N: I'm sorry, I didn't really know where I was going with this chapter. Please forgive me. I just felt like I needed to write and I am having problems with wrong choices so I decided t oupdate this one. Sorry it was so crappy!_**


End file.
